Something You never Expected
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: When evil rules, the light of hope seems so dim. She doesn't believe in herself even though the world needs her to be the light. Is she the light to guide the world back to where it needs to be? Or is she the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirens wailed through the darkness of midnight. Cars raced down the slick road. The rain tumbled down, shinning off the road. Windows of the passing houses lit up and people stumbled out of their houses. The cars skidded to a clean stop at the home of a single mother with two children. The lights were flickering and there was screaming. Men left the black and white cars and began their stomping for the house hold. They had received another call from this household. The last time the father died.

"Madam? What happened?" the first man questioned. The eldest, a daughter around fifteen of sixteen years old, was fanning the women who lay in bed. The youngest sat on a seat by the open window. He, beginning only seven or eight, didn't understand what was going on. The policeman crouched down to the women in the bed. She was sleeping it seemed. She was breathing heavily and the eldest was panicking.

"Name?" the second officer ordered. The eldest nodded and stood.

"My mother is Eleanor clinck and I am her eldest daughter, Holly, and over by the window is her youngest, Jake," the eldest, Holly, answered.

"What happened?" the first asked looked up to Holly.

"She fainted and she's been heating up since that," Holly answered.

"She'll be fine right?" Jake asked. Holly looked at him and nodded.

"Look out the window again Jacky," Holly ordered.

"She stopped breathing!" the first officer wailed. Holly turned to her mother. She lied still in the bed. Holly shook her head and mouthed "no".

"Mother, no! Mother no!" Holly wailed kneeling beside the bed. She grasped onto a dangling necklace around her neck. The officer placed down his walky.

"The ambulance is coming," the second nodded. The mother began to softly breathe. Holly placed her head by her side.

"She'll be staying in the hospital but where will the children stay?" the first asked looking up at the second. Holly pulled out a letter from her night gown. The second officer snatched the letter and unfolded it.

"It says that we could stay at a camp and that the car will be here tomorrow," Holly told them. They looked over the note three times then the first placed it in his pocket.

"So be it," the second nodded as again the sirens wailed through the night. Holly watched as they took her mother away. Jake, sitting on the small bench, watched as Holly stood in the door way as if waiting for someone or something.

"You should've told them we could stay with her!" Jake ordered.

"No mother wanted us to go to this camp," Holly replied, as calm as she seemed. Jake watched as Holly pulled out her small necklace.

"Why do you care so much about that stupid necklace?" Jake roared.

"Dad gave it to me…he said that it would help and that…it was very special," Holly stuttered. Jake rolled his eyes and walked over to her side.

"When we go to camp," Jake hummed, "we'll stay together?"

"Sure thing, Jacky. Sure thing," Holly sighed.

The next morning was a cold one. It seemed so very quiet. The neighbors stood outside and watched as Holly pulled Jake into her arms and grabbed the single suitcase. It was small and slightly flat. Holly placed Jake in the seat by the window and she the walked around to the other side.

"Everything will be fine," Holly told him. He sighed and looked out the window. The driver looked back at the two then smiled. He quickly hit the gas and the trip took off.

"Where are we going?" Holly questioned the driver.

"Oh…to your camp! I thought you knew that?" he chuckled.

"But this seems to far away from the city! Do the protectors patrol this far out?" Holly asked. The driver's smile faded. Holly waited patiently.

"The 'protectors' don't know about this place!" the driver roared.

"What?" Holly gapped.

"The 'protectors' are pathetic and I thought you would understand since your father started this here camp!" the driver echoed. Jake looked up.

"Our father?" Jake questioned quietly. Holly looked at him then to the driver. He chuckled with the once faded smile.

"Your father created this camp for the rebellious and your mother wanted you to come for protection!" The driver went on.

"Protection?" Holly mumbled.

"Your necklace is a very important piece in this war and so your mother wished you to get it here," the driver bellowed.

"What is there?" Holly ordered. The driver looked back then forward.

"Ever hear 'bout the Autobots?" He questioned her and her brother.

"Yes, who hasn't? They were the villains and the protectors defeated them," Holly explained. Jake looked up and then sighed.

"What if is was the other way around?" Jake mumbled. Holly eyed him.

"Truth be told kiddies! The Autobots were the good guys or machines and they fought to bring peace to earth. They failed during a battle and sent into hiding. The 'protectors', or better known here as the Decepticons, took control. This camp is the house of the regrouping of the Autobots," The driver crackled.

"I want…to…go…home!" Holly ordered. The driver twisted the wheel. They turned into the woods. The car banged along. It rattled for a moment then the driver hit the breaks. They stopped at a tall sign. It was slightly bent but it showed a smudged sign.

"Where are we?" Holly mumbled. Jake looked at her then opened his door. She pulled him back in. The driver turned to them. He pulled out a small needle. Holly pulled Jake closer to her.

"What…are you doing?" Holly stuttered. Jake eyed the point.

"I need your DNA," he answered. Holly shook her head.

"Why?" she panted. Jake watched as the point came closer and Holly pulled him in. The driver pulled in the needle. Holly began to quit her panting.

"Your DNA will be matched up with an Autobot or if there is none that match you will be sent home without any memory of the trip," the driver answered. Holly, still shaking, stuck out her arm. Jake watched the needle go into the arm and the blood loud into the needle container. He pulled out the needle and placed down a bandage.

"Your turn boy," the driver smiled. Jake shook his head.

"Come on Jake," Holly nodded, "Maybe we'll both go home."

"O…Okay," Jake stuttered. He slowly relaxed his arm. He closed his eyes. He felt the needle go in and then go out. He opened his eyes. The driver held to containers each with a different label. Holly held Jake up and opened the door. She lifted him in her arms and snatched the case. They stepped into the camp.

"Everything…is going to be fine," Holly hummed.

"Yea," Jake mumbled, "just like we said before we got here."

"You're right! Nothing could get worse," Holly mentioned.

"You know every time someone says that it always gets worse," Jake smiled.

"Don't make me think of that right know, Jacky! I'm under pressure enough," Holly growled. Jake leaped out of her arms and began to walk beside her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"We'll make it out alive and begging for more," Jake chuckled.

"I sure hope you're right, brother. Sure hope so," Holly panted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, Hello?" Holly marched around the camp. No one would answer her. She'd seen people but no one would like to talk to her. She and Jake finally reached a large building. They stomped in. two women greeted them. Each had a pendent that hung from their side. Both looked the same.

"Hello, welcome," said the first one. She looked like you would find spying on the Americans for Britain. Her blond hair and bright hyper blue eyes gave it away. The second seemed nervous as if she had missing a meeting. She seemed like she would be in the woods by a lake writing a novel.

"Names Sierra and this is Niki," the first, Sierra, answered.

"I'm Holly Clinck and this is Jake," Holly explained.

"Sure, your father founded this place," Niki blushed.

"Alright but no one seems to be talking to us!" Holly grunted.

"That's only because you have no guardian," Sierra replied.

"Guardian?" Jake mumbled. Niki nodded.

"Guardians are the Autobots that come with you on your stay at camp and while you're out with the Decepticons," Sierra explained.

"And yours are?" Holly stuttered. Niki waved behind them. Two machines sat. They seemed to be talking to one another.

"Mine is my best friend and Guardian Sideswipe," Niki explained.

"Mine is a great warrior but a little self centered Sunstreaker," Sierra nodded.

"And ours are?" Jake questioned. Holly pushed him back.

"We just want to be with our mother," Holly mentioned.

"Your tests just came back," Sierra stated. Holly and Jake looked up.

"What?" they screamed. Niki nodded and pulled out two bracelets.

"Jake you go to room 531 and ask for Bumblebee," Niki explained as she placed a black and yellow bracelet round his wrist. Jake nodded and ran off.

"Wait Jacky!" Holly wailed looked back as he ran off.

"You, Holly, your partner is in room 577. Look for Arcee," Sierra hummed placing a pink bracelet round Holly's wrist.

"All I want is my brother!" Holly whispered. She looked up and stomped off. She looked around for this room 577. She had passed room 632 and 256 but she couldn't seem to find room 577. She sat down on a near by bench.

"Heyya," a boy smiled. Holly looked up and froze. He was tall and had slick brown hair. He was looked down at her. She gulped and looked at his wrist. She found a goldish color band with the numbers 577 on it.

"Room 577?" she mumbled. He looked down at his wrist.

"Yea, my partner is Prowl," the boy answered. Holly smiled.

"I'm looking for room 577," she gulped. He paused for a moment then chuckled for minute. She looked at him as he collapsed onto the bench.

"You…You're Arcee's partner? She's your guardian," he laughed.

"Yea is that a bad thing?" Holly croaked. The boy quit his laughing.

"No it isn't! Names Conner pitly but people call me CP," the boy smiled.

"Why were you laughing?" Holly sobbed.

"Arcee…she has been here forever and she finally gave up looking for a partner that she truly believes that she can only trust herself," CP smiled.

"Oh," Holly sighed. CP looked at her with a small scowl. He began to smile.

"Here, I'll take ya to room 577," CP crackled. Holly looked at him. He stood up and helped her off the bench. She looked around as he began to lead her to the room 577.

"Hey, CP," Holly yelled as they began to hike up a hill.

"Yea!" he replied. Holly looked back then up at him again.

"Do you know where room 531 is?" Holly questioned. CP looked back at her. He stopped and stared at her but then looked away. He started up the hill again. He nodded after a while and smiled lightly.

"Sure I do but why?" he asked. Holly huffed and smiled.

"My brother is there with someone named…" Holly was stopped.

"Bumblebee!" CP laughed, "This place got three top pranksters and Bumblebee is one of them!"

"Who are the top two?" Holly questioned. He looked back at her.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Belong to Sierra and Niki down at the big HQ house but they sleep in room 13," CP replied.

"Here we are," Holly cheered once they arrived at the cabin. It was large and almost like a house. Holly yawned and watched CP walk inside.

"Yo! Prowl!" CP called. Holly stepped in. It looked fancy to her but it couldn't be with a camp. Another machine stomped in. He was taller than she was by like at least five stories. She gasped.

"CP, bring another girl home?" Prowl growled. CP shook his head and raised Holly's wrist. Prowl gapped for and moment then twisted around mumbling to himself. He looked down the hall at the seemingly darkness.

"Arcee look who finally arrived! Your partner!" Prowl yelled.

"Yea, Yea Prowl," a voice groaned. In walked…Arcee. She was as tall as Prowl and was pink with a hint of purple. She looked like she was wearing a hat. On her back was what looked like an alien bow and arrow kit.

"And you are kid?" She asked Holly. Holly gulped and began to rock.

"I am Holly Clinck," Holly gulped.

"Clinck?" CP questioned, "Your father! He…he made this place!"

"Yes…so I've heard," Holly nodded. CP paused.

"Didn't…didn't you know?" CP questioned. Holly sighed and shook her head. CP looked up at Prowl. Prowl shook his head. Holly looked over at Arcee, her supposed partner. Arcee looked as frazzled as the guys did.

"What?" Holly finally proclaimed.

"Well there was a rumor that he passed everything and something very powerful down to his eldest," CP explained. Holly nodded.

"Well I was never informed of this. All I got was to watch my father die and this necklace," Holly groaned. She slipped out her necklace. It shined bright. Prowl and Arcee backed up slightly. Holly looked at them then hid the item.

"That necklace," Prowl wailed, pointing to it. Arcee nodded.

"It has the power…of the All Spark!" Arcee whispered. Holly shook her head.

"All whaty?" Holly gasped, realizing its importance.

"Does…Sierra or Niki know about this?" CP questioned.

"No…no I don't think so," Holly begged.

"Well they need to," Prowl ordered. Arcee chuckled. CP looked at her.

"What is so funny Arcee?" he questioned.

"You all! Freaking a poor new girl out as if you have nothing better to do!" Arcee grunted.

"Well Arcee what do you think we should do?" Holly smiled.

"Well…I…I don't know! Fallow your plan," Arcee stuttered, "go tell Sierra and Niki!" Holly smiled. If you call on Arcee when she was slightly out of it you catch her by surprise. Holly waited a moment then watched as Arcee transformed into a motorcycle. She gasped for a moment then smiled.

"Cool," Holly cooed. She walked over and sat on the seat.

"Hold on kid," Arcee ordered. Holly nodded and smiled as they took off.

"Hmm," CP grunted. Prowl eyed CP carefully then watched as the girls disappeared into the trees.

"So kid," Arcee hummed as they roared down the road, "your name is really Holly?" Holly looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Hmm," Arcee mumbled as they twisted round a turn, "I warn you! Tomorrow we get to start our training!" Holly perked.

"What training?" Holly stuttered. Arcee skidded round a tall tree. Holly mumbled a scream as she almost fell from her seat on the bike.

"Yea, want did you think? You'd waltz in here, get a guardian and just leave!" Arcee chuckled as again they raced round a tree.

"Well, I thought I was staying here for protection not to be trained to protect myself!" Holly wailed. Arcee chuckled as they ramped over a hill.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Holly wailed, hugging onto the seat.

"Ha, I learned on Cybertron but during training you'll learn how to hang on and how to drive me!" Arcee giggled. Holly looked at her.

"How long have you been here…waiting for a partner?" Holly asked.

"Well…since we set up the camp. Back in…what…1997," Arcee mumbled.

"My father died in 2000, nine years ago," Holly mentioned.

"Well, he was a good man. He brought us faith," Arcee sighed.

The motorbike raced into the grounds. Holly gasped as they raced through the doors of the large building. Sierra and Niki perked. Arcee skidded to a stop in front of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"I am glad to see you found each other," Sierra smirked.

"Ye…ye…yeah!" Holly stuttered. She fell off the motorbike as it slowly transformed. Arcee brushed off the dust and dirt off her sides then looked up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"What are you two doing here?" Niki questioned.

"Don't tell me that you want a different partner Arcee," Sierra pleaded.

"No! This one will work for now but what she has is of importance!" Arcee huffed. Sierra and Niki stood up slowly. Sunstreaker walked over to his partner. Sideswipe stood up and looked down at Holly.

"What does she have?" Niki questioned. Holly pulled out her necklace. Arcee bent down slowly. Sunstreaker held onto his chest. Sideswipe fell down.

"Put it away!" Sunstreaker ordered. Sideswipe looked up and nodded.

"Alright," Holly mumbled. She hid the necklace in her shirt.

"What was that?" Sideswipe panted. Sunstreaker rolled onto his side.

"Prowl and I think it's an All Spark piece," Arcee explained.

"Those are rare and it probable did belong to your father," Sierra mumbled.

"Well what should we do?" Niki asked looking to Sierra. Sierra sighed.

"This seems to be one for Optimus and Keith," Sierra sighed.

"Who?" Holly pleaded. They seemed to have ignored her for they went on with their discussion. Arcee, this time, joined in.

"Optimus Prime!" Arcee wailed, "You mean the Optimus Prime as in leader!" Sierra nodded and sighed again. Sunstreaker rolled over to his feet.

"Tomorrow," Niki explained, "You, Arcee, will come with me, Sideswipe, Sierra, Sunstreaker and your partner, Holly, to the main building deeper in the forest to meet Optimus and Keith to discuss this piece of the supposed All Spark." Arcee nodded and saluted. She transformed back into a bike.

"Um…can we walk back?" Holly ordered. Arcee huffed and transformed again.

"Fine kid," Arcee smiled. Holly smiled lightly. They left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey! Yo Holly get up!" Arcee ordered. Holly slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She watched as Arcee paced, waiting for Holly to get up and get dressed. Holly slowly rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, got dressed, ate Breakfast, brushed hair and teeth and was ready to leave about forty minutes later.

"Wow you work fast," Arcee chuckled, as she waited outside in vehicle mode. Holly nodded and hopped onto the motorcycle.

"Let's go," Holly smiled. They rode down to the large HQ building to meet up with Sierra and Niki to start their travel for the larger HQ building deeper within the forest.

"So Holly, how do you like the camp so far," Niki asked.

"Well it was something I never expected," Holly answered.

"You want to keep riding Arcee or ride with either of us?" Sierra questioned.

"Well…" Holly hummed, "I'll work on my driving skills and ride with Arcee!" Arcee revved up her engine. Holly smiled. Niki walked over to Holly and passed her a purple helmet. Holly smiled and placed it on her head. She snapped it tight on.

"Fallow us you two," Sierra ordered as she loaded into Sunstreaker.

"Alright," Holly hummed. Niki smiled and disappeared into Sideswipe.

"Well," Holly snickered, "How far do you think we have to go?"

"Far," Arcee answered. The twin cars raced forward.

"If they want to show off speed they are showing it to the wrong girl!" Arcee hummed. Holly nodded and twisted on the speed. Arcee shot forward.

"Wahoo!" Arcee hollered.

"What are you so giddy about?" Holly questioned.

"I…I've never gone this fast before!" Arcee cheered.

"Neither have I," Holly smiled. She twisted the speed boost handle and they tore off. They twisted round trees till they were side by side with the cars.

"Hello!" Holly hummed, waving to Niki first then Sierra.

"Wow, I have never seen Arcee really accelerate," Sierra whispered.

"Really, usually we'd leave her in the dust! Even Bumblebee or Prowl would speed past her," Niki mentioned. Holly looked ahead and gasped.

Beside the large willow tree in their way, there was an even larger building behind it. Holly glared forward and turned the handles. Arcee flew to the right. She swerved round the tree and crashed into the side of the wall.

"Wow that could've worked better," Arcee hummed. Holly nodded as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Wow are you two okay?" Sunstreaker wailed as the two cars came up to them. Sierra and Niki exited letting the Lamborghinis transform.

"Yep," Holly mumbled. Arcee transformed and fell onto her stomach.

"Yea I've been in so worse crashes," she blurted. Sideswipe nodded.

"Shall we go inside?" Sunstreaker chuckled. Arcee glared at him.

"I think we should before Sunstreaker gets a fist full of pain dished out by Arcee," Sideswipe begged rushing to the door. Niki and Sierra fallowed.

"Arcee he isn't worth it," Holly explained, joining with the others.

"You're lucky we're on the same side!" Arcee grunted, getting to her feet and marching over to the others as well. Sunstreaker gulped and joined them.

"Password?" a voice ordered. Sierra groaned.

"Oh come on, Jetfire!" Sierra ordered, "We called you last night! You know who we are!" the door opened slightly. Jetfire popped out.

"Well you still have to use the Password!" he growled.

"Fine!" Sunstreaker grunted, "The password is Cybertron!"

"Welcome," Jetfire hummed, opening the door. Sierra groaned and walked past him. Sunstreaker grunted and rushed after her.

"Welcome, Arcee! Haven't seen you in a while!" Jetfire smiled.

"Save the charm for another time, Flames for brains!" she hissed.

"Wow she burned you!" Niki mumbled, leading Sideswipe in. Holly looked at Arcee, then to Jetfire, then to the walking away Niki. Holly rushed after Niki. She soon caught up with them. Niki looked at Holly then smiled.

"You wanna know what's with Jet and Arcee?" Niki asked.

"Kind of," Holly hummed, looking back at Arcee yelling at Jetfire.

"Well they once were best friends and fought side by side. When the camp was build and Jetfire was offered to come to here. Instead of thinking of the separation of him and Arcee he quickly said yes!" Niki explained.

"Wow!" Holly mumbled. Niki nodded and realized that they reached the main command room. Holly gasped.

"Welcome Sierra, Sunstreaker," a voice welcomed, "Niki, Sideswipe," it went on. Holly looked around for the voice and found a tall robot. She smiled at the flames over him. Her brother would've enjoyed that.

"Oh! And you must be Holly Clinck," he nodded. A man came out of another room.

"YOU!" Holly gasped. The man was the car driver for the first day.

"Welcome Holly," He smiled, "I am Keith, leader of the Camp and of Autobot and Human cooperation Inc." Holly's jaw dropped.

"Sir," Niki saluted. Keith nodded and smiled. Holly stood and watched in aw. Sierra fallowed what Niki had done and they relaxed together.

"What brings you here on such a quiet Saturday morning?" Keith smiled. Sierra waved for Holly. After a moment of hesitating, Holly stepped forward and slipped out her necklace. The computer screens blinked. Optimus grunted and stepped back some. Sunstreaker gulped and mumbled something. Sideswipe, already safely away, pulled Sunstreaker to his side.

"Interesting…" Keith hummed. He waved to Holly and she slipped it away.

"That was powerful enough to bring Optimus Prime to back up," Niki smiled, "that has to mean something!" Optimus sighed and nodded to Keith.

"True but without the proper training in this war matter, she and her All Spark piece are useless!" Keith ordered. Sierra stuttered quietly.

"Wh…but…it has the power to do more to Decepticons!" Sierra mumbled.

"Still without the knowledge to know when to use it and how to use it safely without harming the Autobots around her, it and her are as I said useless," Keith hummed.

"Sir!" Niki wailed. Keith shook his head and waved for them to leave.

"You are dismissed!" Keith ordered. Holly sighed and began to leave.

"But…We're not done!" Sierra echoed. Keith looked up to see Holly leaving. He snickered to himself and shook his head again.

"You see it is good to leave when you are ordered to by your superior Autobot commander but by a Decepticon is bad," Keith hummed.

"What do you mean?" Niki questioned. Keith pointed back to Holly.

"She left because she knew of her superior! She knows when to quiet with a commander in the Autobot Elite Guard," Keith chuckled.

"Holly! Wait!" Sierra wailed. She ran after her. Niki looked at Keith then raced after Sierra. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saluted then walked after their partners. Keith looked up to Optimus. Optimus sighed.

"She will be important when the time comes!" Keith nodded.

"Yes but as long as she holds onto her brother she will have a hard time getting to the time needed," Optimus mumbled. Keith looked back to the hall.

"I fear that you are correct!" Keith croaked.

"Holly, why'd you leave in such a hurry?" Sierra questioned.

"He told me to! Last time I checked he was in charge of the Autobots and the camp," Holly explained. They stopped when they saw Jetfire being hung upside down by Arcee. She looked at Holly and the others. She chuckled.

"Time to leave already!" Arcee cheered. Holly nodded and walked passed her to the outside.

"Put me down!" Jetfire ordered. Arcee shrugged and dropped him.

"OW!" he wailed, rubbing his head slowly. Arcee chuckled.

"You said to drop you," Arcee shrugged and fallowed after Holly.

"Ready to ride, Holly?" Arcee questioned.

"You two will be back just in time for the afternoon training," Niki mumbled. Arcee and Holly sank slightly. They left out a huff and Arcee quickly transformed. Holly mounted the seat. She placed the helmet on her head and locked it on. Niki and Sierra entered their cars and quickly drove forward. Holly twisted on the speed. They went soaring off.

"So do you think we can pass training?" Holly gulped.

"I've watched it and few complete all of it in one day. Usually it takes more like a week," Arcee answered as they swerved passed a tree.

"A week? And then what?" Holly asked, twisted the handles and missed another tree. They could barely see the twin Lamborghinis in front of them.

"After that we will either be allowed to stay at camp as a counselor or we go out, back to the city, and attempt to defeat the Decepticons," Arcee replied.

"First let's speed up and race those two!" Holly smiled. Arcee revved ahead.

"Where are they?" Niki hummed. Suddenly, Arcee and Holly raced past the two cars, right in between them. Niki smiled and nodded.

"Well does that answer you?" Sierra mentioned over the radio.

"Should we accelerate?" Sideswipe asked. Niki smiled and grasped the wheel. She nodded.

"Where are those two going?" Sierra questioned as Sideswipe and Niki raced after the bike and her rider. Sierra looked at the wheel.

"Sierra let me drive," Sunstreaker suggested. Sierra sighed and nodded.

"I was never good at driving," Sierra sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Let's get them!" Sunstreaker wailed. Sierra smashed down the gas and they were on their way.

'so this is what it's like,' Holly thought, 'to go fast! To be on the edge! To have a friend you know will watch after you!' Holly looked at Arcee then ahead. 'to have a friend?' Holly paused a moment in her thoughts to dodge a tree.

'tomorrow begins training!' she thought, 'and…we're ready!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Welcome new comers!" wailed the teacher. She was young women, early 20s by the look of it. Her hairs was long and curly but was wrapped into a small scrunchy. Her partner was tall and mean looking. He eyed each one of the new comers. He noticed Arcee and Holly near the end of the line.

"Arcee! Wow finally got yourself a partner! Ha!" he crackled.

"Well I'll be! Arcee finally arrived," the teacher laughed.

"Yea you got a problem with it, Ironhide!?" Arcee snapped. Ironhide stepped back.

"If we've forgotten, our names our Ironhide and Brittney," the teacher nodded. Holly looked behind Brittney. There was mega obstacle course behind her. Driving over tough terrain, climbing over mud, dodging trees in the woods, there was even something you had to do where your partner was blindfolded and you had to guide them. Holly gulped and looked back to Brittney.

"Well I'll call Autobots name," Brittney went on, "You say here and your new human's name!" She pulled out a clip board and read down it.

"Bumblebee!" Brittney called. Bumblebee stepped forward. Holly leaned over to see him. He looked just as his name said, Bumblebee. He was yellow with a black stripe. Holly saw Jake step forward with him.

"Here and my partner is Jake Clinck!" Bumblebee whistled.

"Alright!" Ironhide hummed. Bumblebee and Jake stepped back.

"Jazz!" Brittney called. Another Autobot stepped forward, along with another child. She was tall and her long blond hair hung low. Her blue eyes stared ahead. Jazz saluted and stood straight up like a post.

"Here and Partner is Megan Smil!" Jazz yelled. Ironhide chuckled.

"Calm yourself Jazzy boy," Ironhide laughed.

"Oh come on Ironhide! Just because you passed this test years ago doesn't mean that you can act like you were never scared!" Jazz mumbled, stepping back.

"Ratchet?" Brittney hesitated. Ratchet walked forward with a growl.

"Ha!" Ironhide spat, "Who got stuck with you?" Ratchet smiled and zapped him in the back. Ironhide wailed as the class stifled a laugh.

"You disserved that Ironhide!" Brittney laughed.

"Here and partner is Michele Relkal," Ratchet crackled, stepping back.

"Well that leaves Arcee and her awaited partner," Brittney smiled. Arcee stepped forward. Holly sighed and fallowed in Arcee's step.

"Arcee here and my partner, Holly Clinck!" Arcee answered. She sounded like a soldier.

"Two Clinck kids and two unexpected Autobots," Ironhide mumbled.

"Well can we get this over with!" Arcee croaked. Ironhide looked at her.

"Well, cool your jets Arcee!" he ordered. She shook her head.

"I've been waiting years for this happening and I don't want it to move as slow as the years have been!" Arcee snapped. Ironhide smiled wickedly.

"Well, lets get started," He smiled, "Tomorrow!" Arcee perked.

"What!" she wailed. He nodded. Bumblebee, Jazz and Ratchet took their partners back to their cabin. Arcee glared at Ironhide.

"We will train now!" she yelled. Brittney stepped over to Holly.

"You got partnered with Arcee?" Brittney questioned. Holly sighed and nodded. Brittney looked up to see Arcee yelling at Ironhide, just like she had to Jetfire this morning. She had her hands on her hips and every now and then would raise one hand and wave a finger. Ironhide stood, unfazed, shaking his head with an evil looking smile on. Holly sighed again.

"Arcee can be impatient," Brittney explained, "But with the right amount of friendship she can be trust worth!" Brittney patted Holly's back and walked over to the battle. She faked a cough to get the two to look at her. Ironhide saluted and fallowed her out of the training area. He stopped.

"Good luck, Ace!" Ironhide chuckled. He continued after Brittney.

"That old man!" Arcee snapped. Holly smiled and chuckled to herself.

"Shall we return to our cabin?" Holly offered. Arcee shook her head and looked up at Holly. Holly smiled lightly. Arcee chuckled and transformed.

"Shall we ride?" Arcee chuckled. Holly nodded and sat on the seat. She smiled as she twisted at the handles. The bike roared off.

"Well Arcee," Holly hummed, "Do you think we'll get out of here?"

"Yes but it won't be easy I promise you!" Arcee cheered. They roared up the hill and twisted around trees. Holly was getting used to this. She was also losing her fear of losing her mother and brother. She slid the thrust forward.

"Let's try our hardest! No matter what!" Holly ordered. They shot forward. Quickly, in a flash, they rapped over a hill and twisted to land in the right way. Holly smiled.

"Don't let Ironhide tease you, alright Holly!" Arcee reassured.

"Alright but you can't let him either!" Holly ordered. Arcee roared her engine. Holly skidded the bike to a halt when they reached the cabin. She leaped off the bike to let Arcee transform. They stepped into the cabin. It was tattered and torn apart. Holly and Arcee gasped.

"CP?" Holly called. No one answered. She began to stumble round the house. Arcee stood in the door way. She reached to her bow and arrow on her back. She slipped it out at the slightest creak. Holly came back.

"I can't find him," she gasped, "or Prowl!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well they were here when we left for the HQ," Arcee explained to Sunstreaker. Sideswipe sat down by the house. He peered inside.

"Well where do you think they ran off to?" Sierra asked Holly. She shrugged. She looked back at the house then sighed.

"Well they were pretty spooked and yet surprised by the necklace and after that they just kept exchanging glances so…" Holly mumbled.

"Well CP wasn't even supposed to be here at camp," Niki nodded.

"What?" Holly stuttered. Niki nodded and patted her back.

"CP was found of the streets years ago but after he finished training he said he wasn't leaving yet," Niki explained. Sierra shrugged.

"Why would he leave now!? Why would he leave as soon as Holly and Arcee were paired?" Sierra mumbled. Holly looked down at the ground.

"Do you think he's alright where ever he is?" Holly whispered.

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine," Sierra smiled.

CRASH! The ground shook. Holly fell off her stool and landed on the ground. Sierra placed glasses over he eyes. The slick black glass flickered a green and glowed blue. She growled. Niki looked up Sideswipe.

"They found us!" Sierra wailed. Holly panted. Niki pulled her off the ground. Holly looked around. Nothing was happening here…

"Who? Who's here?" Holly stuttered. Sierra ripped off the glasses.

"The Decepticons!" she gasped. Niki nodded at Sideswipe. He transformed into his red Lamborghini. Niki rushed over and sat inside the car. She closed the door and drove off. Holly watched as Sierra fallowed in here golden yellow Lamborghini. Holly sighed.

"Who?" she mumbled. She looked over at Arcee. She was ready to be ridden down to the camp grounds. Holly sighed again and snatched her helmet. She sat on the motorbike and twisted the accelerate. They rocketed off. As they shot down forest path Holly couldn't help but ask.

"Who are the Decepticons?" Holly asked. Arcee twisted round a tree.

"The Decepticons are the bad guys! They battle us Autobots in battle and sent us into hiding years ago! We never thought they'd be smart enough to assume our return!" Arcee yelled over the roar of her engine. Holly sighed as they skidded to a halt at the grounds. The camp was in flames.

"Arcee!" it was Ironhide calling her. Holly got off slowly and watched Arcee transform. Ironhide came running at a fast pace for how old Arcee had said him to be. Holly looked around. Most of the cabins were set a flame and people were all huddled in the square. Autobots were working out the fire.

"I can't find Brittney! I've looked in our cabin and the main building but I can't seem to find her!" Ironhide wailed. Holly looked up. He looked like he had lost the love of his life or his brother or something. All he lost was a kid like a parent loses I child in an amusement park or a store.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing serious, Ironhide," Arcee explained.

"Ironhide!" there was cry for help it seemed. Ironhide, in a flash, was over by a burning cabin. He knew that voice anywhere. It was his partner.

"Brittney!" he wailed. Arcee walked over to help him. Holly fallowed.

"Ironhide! I can't get out and I have two kids in here!" Brittney wailed.

"All right!" Ironhide nodded. He walked back to the square and came back with Ratchet. Ratchet switched out his weapons. He now had a saw.

"Stand back," Ratchet advised. Holly quickly stepped back a few steps. Arcee stepped back half a step and Ironhide stayed where he was.

"Ratchet's on his way!" Ironhide wailed. Holly looked back at the groups. She saw many children some older than her some younger than Jake. Jake! Holly ran back into the crowd. She pushed passed everyone calling him.

"Jake? Jake!" she called. No one answered her. Sierra and Niki finally caught her.

"What are you doing?" the questioned, shaking her lightly.

"Jake! My brother! Where is he?" she yelled. Another Autobot stepped forward. He looked slightly like Ratchet but different.

"Red Alert? What is it?" Sierra asked releasing Holly.

"We have everyone, but were missing Megan Smil, Jake Clinck, Brittney as our staff member, and Michele Relkal," Red Alert explained

"Make that one kid! We found Megan and Michele," Ratchet called.

"And Brittney!" Ironhide smiled holding up a burnt Brittney.

"Where is my brother?!" Holly ordered. Sierra sighed.

"We don't know…" she answered. Holly sighed and began to cry.

*****Author's note*****

Well where oh where could little Jake be? Where is Bumblebee? Where are CP and Prowl? Wow! We have four people missing!


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note*****

I'm getting sad with lack of reviews. When people don't review I get very sad, think it stinks and delete. So I know of about, ~Counting~ 1 person reading this! Thank you Shimmershadow30.

Chapter 6

Holly rocked in her chair as the doctors worked on the group that were hurt. Arcee watched her carefully. She just sat, her eyes closed, rocking on a wooden seat. Sierra and Niki finally stopped and looked to Holly.

"Holly you should get over him," Arcee mumbled. Holly shook her head.

"No! he is my brother! I've lived with him most of my life!" Holly mumbled. Sierra sighed and shook her head. Niki looked over to her friend.

"Well we'll have to resume our training and hope he and Bumblebee show up," Sierra ordered. Holly looked up with wet eyes.

"We'll resume classes and hope for the best," Holly whispered.

"When will the classes resume?" Arcee questioned. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"I guess the earliest time would have to be this afternoon," Sideswipe answered. Arcee nodded.

"To get our minds off of this tragedy, we'll work our hardest on the classes," Holly mumbled. Arcee eyed her then slowly nodded.

"Kid…Holly…You've got let the brother thing go before I blocks your actions," Arcee ordered. Holly gave a strict glare.

"I'm a 15 year old girl worrying over my little 8 year old brother who is lost in a world ruled by the bad guys! I have the right to have my mind on this for as long as I want! My father is dead, my mother is in the hospital and now my brother is gone!" Holly yelled.

"I'm sorry kid," Arcee answered, "But you need to clear your head! Don't let anger control your actions!"

"Fine Arcee let's just get back to the cabin and hope everyone comes back safe and sound," Holly whispered. Arcee sighed and transformed and Holly mounted. They rode up the dirt road. The whole trip was in silence.

*****Author's note*****

Short but this is the ending of Part one. Next chapter is part two. In the next part expect battles, Decepticons and mystery! Ha! Read and Review, PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Five years later…**

Sirens wailed through the afternoon silence. The police car raced after the small pink bike. It raced down the street, avoiding the police car very well. The car raced passed the bike and skidded in front of it. The biker kicked at the brakes. The motorbike stopped in front of the car. A man-most likely a hologram- stepped out of the car. The biker got off the bike and kicked up the stand. The officer snatched the young ladies hand.

"Who do you think you are!" he ordered. She pulled off her helmet.

"All I was doing was driving home before the lights shut off for the evening," she answered. He shook his head.

"All young women! Think they can do everything without rules!" he ordered. She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I'm a good, healthy, twenty year old women! Don't push your luck," she answered. He eyed her.

"I could call the protectors," they nodded. The women perked.

"What do you want?" she groaned, leaning against her bike.

"Name for starters," he answered her. She growled and shook her head.

"Holly," she answered. He eyed her. She growled again. "Clinck."

"Why were you speeding?" he asked. She stood up straight.

"I told you! I was trying to get back home in time for lights out!" she answered. He tore off his ticket and slapped it on the bike. She snatched it.

"Get out of here, kid," He ordered, leaving in his own car. She sighed as she drove off.

"Holly," Arcee pleaded, "We've got to get back to the base!"

"Right but I don't want him to think I was talking to my bike," she snapped.

"You really aren't the kid I got partnered with those years ago," Arcee laughed. Holly got back onto the bike and kicked up the stand. She drove off. Holly slipped on her helmet as they drove down the road.

"You know we still have to find the four missing teammates," Holly mumbled.

"We will find Jake and Bumblebee," Arcee grumbled.

"and CP? Or Prowl?" Holly yelled. The cry rushed passed her as they drove into a newly built house. Holly drove into the garage. She got off the motorbike and let Arcee transformed. Holly entered through the door as Arcee disappeared down into the ground. Holly smiled as Arcee disappeared. 'She really likes that hidden elevator,' Holly thought.

Arcee met Holly, soon, in the hidden lab they had underneath the new home. Arcee was clicking buttons to activate the screen. As Holly took he seat, Keith showed on the screen. Arcee and Holly saluted. Keith smiled.

"Greetings Holly. Arcee," he bowed, "How is your trip going?"  
"Not very good if we keep getting speeding tickets," Holly hummed.

"Well slow down or leave earlier!" Jetfire, from the background, yelled.

"Ignore him," Optimus ordered. Holly and Arcee nodded.

"I already ignore him," Arcee whispered to Holly. Keith smiled.

"Good luck girls," he nodded. The screen went black.

"Well we're getting closer to finding Bumblebee and Jake," Holly mumbled. Arcee nodded and stepped over to a pod. She stood by it and looked back to Holly. Holly sat in the chair still.

"Holly, get some sleep," Arcee ordered. Holly swerved in the seat to face her. Arcee smiled and entered the pod. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The pod closed and it filled with gas. Holly heard the muffled noise of Arcee sighing. Holly got up and yawned. The lights flickered and turned off.

"Lights out already?!" Holly wailed. She stumbled up the stairs. She fell onto her bed and pulled up the covers.

"I hope Arcee gets well rested too," Holly whispered.

"She's like my sister and soon…" she paused to yawn, "soon we'll become good enough for the HQ!" she closed her eyes and soon fell to sleep.

*****Author's note*****

SLOW! I know, but next chapter will have a battle or a character returns!

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Holly," Arcee wailed. Holly shook her head and pulled ht pillow over her head. Arcee growled and called again. Holly pulled up the covers.

"Don't make me shoot the ceiling again!" Arcee cried. Holly slowly opened her eyes. She pushed back her pillow and threw over her covers.

"Are you up?" Arcee questioned. Holly yawned, throwing out her arms.

"Sadly and barely!" Holly wailed. Arcee chuckled over the com link. Holy slowly moved into her shower and let the water wake her. Soon she was down in the lab with Arcee. Arcee was looking over the reports.

"Anything new?" Holly hummed. Arcee looked down at her.

"Well an Autobot and his partner were captured, this morning," Arcee sighed. Holly looked up. Arcee usually never is concerned.

"Who was it this time?" Holly questioned. Arcee shook her head.

"Sunny," Arcee whispered, "and Sierra." Holly closed her eyes and tried to picture those two hard heads giving into the Decepticons. She couldn't…

"Not them! They would never give in to those idiots!" Holly wailed.

"Well something made them give up! They're due for interrogation round noon and execution around midnight when no one cares," Arcee growled.

"Not on my watch!" Holly yelled. Arcee looked down at her.

"What do you have in mind my little buddy?" Arcee smiled.

"We are in for our first big mission!" Holly cheered. Arcee paused.

"Mission? We need clearance from Prime," Arcee whimpered. Holly sighed.

"Fine we'll see if they'll let us but if they say no, I'm going in any how!" Holly growled. She tapped several buttons and the screen glowed. Optimus was on it and looked back for a moment then looked to them.

"Optimus Prime here, what do you two need?" Optimus asked.

"We heard that Sunstreaker and Sierra were captured," Arcee explained.

"We want to rescue them before Midnight tonight," Holly nodded.

"That seems like a big mission for two younglings!" Keith gasped.

"We're not younglings anymore!" Holly yelled. Keith came into the screen.

"What happened to that young little girl who _followed_ her orders?" he growled. Holly smiled lightly and leaned back. She closed her eyes.

"She grew up," Holly hummed. Keith smiled and then grew stern.

"No," he ordered. Holly snapped up. She placed her hands on the desk and stood up.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Holly gasped. Arcee eyed Optimus.

"Sorry but you two are still new to being in the city. Holly this isn't a game! You could wind up in the same place as Sierra or worse!" Keith ordered.

"Sierra is my friend and I can take care of myself!" Holly yelled.

"No and stay home! That's an order!" Keith ordered. The screen flickered then turned black. Holly eyed the desk, panting lightly.

"Now what?" Arcee questioned. Holly smiled and looked up at her.

"I told you! I said _we'll see if they'll let us but if they say no, I'm going in any how!_ Remember?" Holly chuckled. Arcee shook her head in disapproval.

"think of it Arcee! Our very first mission! We'll get promoted! People won't call us younglings anymore!" Holly cheered. She got up out of her seat and strolled over to the door. Arcee sighed again but transformed. Holly nodded and rushed over to her.

She placed her old tattered helmet on her head. She slipped on her gloves and grasped the handles. She twisted the accelerate and the engine roared. They moved up and into the garage. The garage door opened and they tore off. Holly had her eyes glued to the road when her phone rang.

"Holly get it!" Arcee ordered. Holly grumbled and reached into her pocket.

"Hello," holly hummed, as happy as she could, once she got the phone.

"Holly? It's me, the shipment is in now! If you don't hurry and place a tracker you'll miss it!" the voice grumbled. Holly sighed.

"Meg, I'm busy," Holly mumbled, "You're a spy! You're supposed to have these things!" Holly growled. Meg sighed and the phone beeped. She had hung up on Holly. Holly shook her head and stored the phone in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Arcee asked as they twisted around a corner.

"It was Meg, she has the shipment but she wants me to plant the tracker," Holly grumbled. Arcee revved her engine and they skidded to a halt. They were in front of the main building of the Decepticon base. Holly gulped.

"Hey you there!" a voice yelled.

Holly screamed and revved the engine again. They rushed off with a police car chasing after them. Holly hit the brakes and turned around to face the car. She hit the accelerate and drove toward him at full speed. He wailed and turned at the last second. He crashed into the wall. Holly nodded and rode back to him. She found a key and snatched it. He quickly transformed and stood up. She gasped and hit the reverse. They collided with his knee and drove forward again. He grasped his knee and stifled a wail. He growled and chased after them.

"Holly, we can't out race him!" Arcee wailed. Holly shook her head.

"We…can still…try!" Holly ordered. They turned a corner and drove under another guard. The guard turned to watch them drive away and when he looked back he collided with the other guard. Holly smiled.

"Nice save but still Holly we can't…" Arcee stopped as Holly hit her brakes. There stood a large Decepticon. It had wings on its back and cannon in arms. He had a snickering smile on his face that matched his blood red eyes well.

"Holly, not this again," he chuckled. Holly shrugged.

"Tell me Starscream, when will you finally catch me?" Holly hummed.

"Today!" Starscream cried. Holly gasped and hit her accelerate. They drove under Starscream's hands and his legs. He turned around and began to chase after them. He lifted his cannon and shot. Holly felt the ashes of the road hit her helmet. She gulped.

"Holly I told you! Starscream is not going to give up easily!" Arcee gasped. Holly revved the engines over her friend's voice.

"We still need to keep going!" Holly ordered. They ramped over a side and onto the road. They weaved in and out of the cars driving on the road.

"I think we're on the wrong side," Holly hummed. She looked back. Starscream launched off the same ramp and was flying after her.

"We've got company!" Arcee yelled. Holly quickly looked forward to see two cars blocking the way. Holly tried to hit the brakes but Arcee was already turning around. Holly held on as tight as she could but slipped off. She tumbled off the bike and fell in front of the cars. Her helmet slipped off and was rolling near the fallen Arcee. She was trying to act like a normal dismounted bike.

"Give up, Holly," Starscream ordered. Holly looked up slowly, revealing her bleeding lip and her cut eyebrow.

"Never!" she yelled. Starscream shook his head lightly.

"Get that bike!" Starscream ordered. One of the Decepticon guards lifted the bike. He raised his zapper, moving it closer to the bike. Holly raised her arm.

"No…" Holly whispered. Starscream nodded. The zapper met the bike and Arcee quickly transformed. She wailed and was dropped out the guard's hands.

"We have two Autobots," Starscream nodded, "Take them away with the others!" Holly was lifted off her feet and watched as Arcee was thrown about and shot at. Holly screamed as she entered a car. She kicked the door and pounded the window. She screamed again. She felt tears rolling down. Arcee was going to die…and it was all her fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Holly woke to the sound of clanking. The sound of metal rubbing against metal. Holly shook her head and opened her eyes. She saw Sierra looking over her and Sunstreaker messing with Arcee. Arcee had smashed him into the wall. He was now rubbing his arm. Holly suddenly felt pain.

"Holly don't move!" Sierra ordered, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting captured," Holly stuttered. Sierra nodded.

"They were torturing you but stopped after you refused to talk," Sierra explained. Holly understood the pain now.

"You were supposed to die the day I got here," Holly whispered.

"They thought I could make you talk. They beat me too but we're strong," Sierra hummed. She looked back at the bickering Autobots.

"Holly why did you some?" Sierra questioned, looking back at her.

"You're my friend. I couldn't let you die!" Holly shouted. The shout was muffled under her pain. She grunted and began gasping.

"Tomorrow they'll take us both to see him," Sierra sighed. Holly perked.

"Who's him?" Holly questioned. Sierra looked back again. Arcee and Sunstreaker were watching the two. Sierra nodded.

"The ruler of this time, the evil of all evil, the leader of the Decepticon…Lord Megatron," Sierra explained. Holly shook her head. Her face scrunched against the ground she was lying on. Sierra nodded.

"I thought he was dead," Holly whispered. Arcee chuckled.

"He's as about dead as our leader, Prime," Arcee bellowed.

"Quiet Arcee!" Sierra ordered. It echoed off the bars and walls and back to her.

"Why!? Why can't we tell her! It's her father!" Arcee yelled. The echoing continued. Holly perked again. She staggered to sit up against the nearby wall. She smiled lightly. Sierra shook her head.

"Your father was killed by Megatron. The last mission he went on was here," Sierra explained. Holly nodded. She grasped her necklace under her shirt. Sierra gasped.

"What?" Sunstreaker questioned. Sierra stood up.

"The necklace! We can get our way through them without getting a scratch!" Sierra explained. Sunstreaker and Arcee shook their heads.

"You two will but we'll be affected the same as the Decepti-scum!" Arcee snapped. Sierra shook her head. Arcee leaned back.

"Only direct contact. If you were behind us, you'd get through too!" Sierra pleaded. Arcee shook her head. Holly nodded. Arcee opened her mouth wide.

"You're not really going to do this!?" Arcee wailed. The echoing…

"Arcee we must!" Holly begged, "We can get out of here and show them what we're made of!" Arcee shook her head again.

"Yea, show them what you got and they'll come after us again!" Arcee bellowed. Holly nodded then shook her head. Arcee looked up. They stared each other down.

_: You know we can do it:_

_: Personally I don't:_

_: Arcee we're doing it again…:_

_: I don't care: _

_: Well tell me how our mind link is going on:_

_: I can't:_

_: Well let's do this and I won't tell them:_

_: You won't! No…you would:_

_: So…:_

_: Fine!:_

"We'll do it!" Arcee sighed. Sierra looked at Sunstreaker. He was staring at Arcee then at Holly. Holly was smiling and leaned back.

"Tomorrow we'll be having the escape of our life time!" Holly smiled.

"Do you know what just happened?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No clue," Sierra shrugged.

*****Author's note*****

Sorry for the wait but here is a(really) short chapter. Sorry for it. Next chapter expect Megatron facing and the rescue of a life time…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The morning was quiet, empty. The sounds of footsteps echoed. Holly looked up. Arcee didn't seemed pleased by this at all. Holly turned her attention over to Sierra and Sunstreaker. They looked torn and tattered, ready to be killed. Holly looked on a head. Starscream was leading them to the main chamber. Holly moved her hand to her necklace. She could feel it underneath her shirt. It surprised her that the power was so strong but easily stopped by simple fabric.

"Are you ready?" Sierra whispered to Holly.

"I think so…" answered Holly.

"Stop talking!" ordered Starscream.

"We're all backed up," Arcee whispered.

"We're ready," nodded Sunstreaker.

"I said quiet!" shouted Starscream, turning around.

"Now!" ordered Sierra.

Holly pulled the necklace out from her shirt. Starscream froze, backing up slowly. The fragment on the end of the golden chain sparkled. Holly closed her eyes. She felt the power surge through her. She heard the world around her. Starscream finally fall to the ground. There was a flash. Holly felt weak all of a sudden. Holly opened her eyes slowly, collapsing to the floor also.

"Holly!" shouted Arcee.

Holly felt tired. She looked at her arm. She had been shot. Blood coming from her shoulder. Holly groaned. It wasn't a Cybertronian that shot her. It was a human blast. Holly groaned again, trying to push herself up. She held onto her should tightly. She looked back. Sunstreaker was on the ground. A Decepticon was cuffing him. She couldn't see Sierra anymore. Arcee was missing also.

"Arcee…?" whispered Holly, sitting up slightly.

"I'm afraid, you won't be seeing her again," hummed a voice. A familiar voice.

Holly twisted around. There stood a forgotten soul. Holly wanted to punch him. In front of her stood a tall man with slick brown hair. Beautiful shimmering eyes. That smirking smile. Holly wanted to scream but it only came out as a faint murmur. The man kneeled before her. He lifted Holly's face up, so she looked right at him. Holly looked down at his hands. A tattered old golden band with the faded numbers 577.

"CP…" sobbed Holly.

"Terribly sorry…" CP hummed, standing up straight.

"You shot me…" groaned Holly, looking up at him.

"Just doing my job…" snickered CP.

"You traitor! Decepticon!" hissed Holly.

"You've grown up…" purred CP, "I remembered you as a rule following child who only wanted her brother."

"You were a spy!" shouted Holly.

"Oh yes. The camp should be having a small _problem _right around now. I almost forgot that little charm of yours," hummed CP.

He kneeled again. Lifting the charm off Holly's neck. She shouted. CP hissed, kicking her in the head. She groaned, falling unconscious. CP snickered, looking over the All Spark fragment. He smiled. He felt a sudden jolt rush up his arm. He dropped the charm. He groaned. He pointed at Holly then back down the hall. As Starscream and the other guards took Sunstreaker and Holly away, CP lifted up a watch on his other wrist.

"Barricade?" CP questioned.

"Yes, CP?" a voice answered from the watch.

"There is a problem with the fragment…" explained CP.

"What kind of problem?" gasped Barricade.

"It's joined with Holly's DNA. Only she can use it," hissed CP.

"Then force her to use it against the Autobots!" ordered Barricade.

"It's not that simple. She's grown up since those days in the camp. She's a true Autobot warrior now," hummed CP.

"Every Autobot has a weakness. Hers in simple as well," snickered Barricade.

"Got it…Arcee," smirked CP, moving the watch away from his mouth.

Holly opened her eyes. She was in a large room. Everything was dark and quiet. Holly pushed herself to sit up. There was a noise. She looked behind her. She felt watched. A light switched on. She turned around again. There he was. The evil over lord himself, Megatron. Holly panted heavily. She felt her shoulder's stinging pain.

"Glad you could join me this fine evening," hummed Megatron.

"I'm not so glad," hissed Holly.

"You've caused so trouble for my men around here," mumbled Megatron.

"Now I'm glad," snickered Holly.

"You've been trouble but I think you have something special with you," Megatron hummed, standing up.

"Like what?" scoffed Holly.

"You are a special human with a connection to the All Spark itself. But your DNA is unique. All its own," Megatron purred.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" whispered Holly.

"Then maybe you should ask those Autobot friends of yours. Tell me Holly, has anyone ever told you how our protection works?" snickered Megatron.

"No…" huffed Holly.

"It works much like your little camp does. DNA matches to our warriors. Or some have a neutral DNA," purred Megatron.

"Neutral?" whispered Holly.

"There is the positive DNA like Autobots, negative like Decepticons and then the neutral that go with both an Autobot and a Decepticon," hummed Megatron.

"Like CP…" whispered Holly, looking up.

"Yes, like Conner. He's DNA matched Prowl who later became Barricade. But Conner didn't like being an Autobot, he thought that power was much better than friends," explained Megatron.

"Not CP…! He helped me out and…he wouldn't turn on the Autobots!" shouted Holly.

"Take her away," ordered Megatron with a wave of his hand.

Holly felt light headed, the world rushed past her. She collapsed to the floor, a tingling in her neck. She watched Megatron disappear through his own little door. The world grew dark around her. One last time she screamed. She or anyone else couldn't tell if it was from pain or sorrow. The world darkened around her. She knew nothing good could come of this.

A/N

Sorry for it being a while. I've been doing other stuff and whatever. I forgot what I was going to do with this story. I'm trying my hardest to remember.


End file.
